Whiskey Blues
by cocolaorange
Summary: 7 years ago Fred vanished from the Weasley Household, no one knew why. Now, miserable, he is living in muggle London with some unusual housemates. Harry, unable to stand his friend in such pain, plots a way to restore Fred his happiness.
1. Truth or Dare

1Title: Whiskey Blues

Pairings: Fred/George. Twincest. Harry/Severus, Ginny/possible Blaise or Neville, Hermione/Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, that is the property of J.K. Rowling, so, I'll sit here and cry cause I don't have their love -sniffles-

A/N: Hey all, this is one of my first fanfictions that I actually like :D so, yeah it has twincest, don't like it, don't read, simple as that

Read and enjoy and leave comments.

CH.1

7 years ago...

it had happened again, when all his promises and vows were made to prevent him from succumbing, he had let it happen. It was an endless cycle, he knew and a cycle he would always crave. Despite the pain and self loathing packaged together in the morning, he would always seek it and more importantly he would always seek it from him, only him. He never meant for it to play out this way. Not this complicated and certainly not for the price he was forced to pay.

Fred rose from the bed and rummaging through his jeans pulled out his last cigarette. Feeling his way through the darkness he managed to find his lighter, hidden beneath a pile of dirty laundry. Peeling a sock of his lighter, he silently opened the window, pausing to listen for the steady breathing of sleep and climbed on to the ledge, hoisting himself up on the roof. The one place he was able to relax. Lighting up his cigarette he took a deep drag, closing his eyes as the smoke flowed through his lungs, calming him. He exhaled, blowing smoke in to the crisp pre-dawn air, watching as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. Its peaking rays cast jewel like shades of red, orange and dusky pink across the landscape, bathing the village of Ottery St. Catchpole in breath taking light.

The red-head stretched his gangly frame out on the roof, his bare back rubbing against the sanded wood. This was the part when he would make his vows never to start this again, to abstain from the temptation HE caused. He didn't bother this morning. He was tired of waking up each day wallowing in a sea of self pity and regret. He was finished with the his own broken words and lies, the lack of willpower he possessed. He was done with the game. He took another drag on his cigarette, as if to reaffirm his decision. The hardest part was yet to come, the ability to follow through. Fred shivered in the cool air, but made no move to leave. He was waiting for something, he needed to hear it one last time.

Dawn had almost broken when he did. The soft rustling of sheets, the sound of a barely heard yawn. Fred could picture the self satisfied smile he wore every morning. Picturing it as it transformed into a look of confusion when he noticed Fred wasn't there and the resigned sigh when he realized despite whatever conversation or reassurances had occurred the night before things were still the same. He waited for the gentle whisper of his name, calling him back to bed, but it never came. He heard the audible click of a door closing and the muffled steps of someone shuffling down the stairs. Still he waited. He didn't know how long he remained on the roof of the burrow, listening intently for a sign, his beckoning. It could have been hours later, even in the years to come he would never remember how long he waited, when he finally gave up hope.

He puffed once more on his cigarette before flicking it over the side of his home, and shakily stood up ignoring the stiffness in his body. He gazed over the village in which he grew up, drinking in every detail. It would have to be enough to last a lifetime. The grove of trees that sheltered their makeshift quidditch pitch from view, which also doubled as the sight of his first kiss. Across the way to the lake their parents didn't want them to swim in, but they did anyway. Once again the sight of his first kiss...with a guy. He followed the hills of green to the homey cottages that were scattered around the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Letting the memories of sneaking into their gardens wash over him. He committed every building, every house, farm and animal, every person, tree, and lake to mind. Burning it into his thoughts. Turning away he crawled back in through the window and his eyes lingered on the pile of mingled clothing pushed to the end of one of two beds.

Two beds, during the past year and a half he had only slept in the one. The other was still immaculately made, seemingly untouched. The remaining a mass of tangled sheets and clothing. Fred dragged his trunk from underneath his bed, the clean one, and began packing. Stuffing books, pictures and letters into the mix. Slamming his crowded trunk shut he shucked on a pair of jeans and donned a jumper

sliding his wand into his back pocket. He paused at a framed picture of him and his tormentor, precariously perched atop a rickety maple chest. It was taken last year in front of their shop, their arms thrown around each other both laughing and smiling. A muggle photo, taken by Hermione, before his Dad had decided to figure out how her camera worked. Gingerly he picked it up, and wiped the dust away from the glass. He placed it in his trunk and with a wistful look at the room he shared for 17 years, he disappeared. George would understand better than anyone else. He always did.

Present Day...

He was in hell. What better way to describe the hammering of little demons pounding in his skull. Fred cracked open an eye, wincing in pain as bright sunlight burned his bloodshot corneas.

"Bloody hell."

Someone chuckled from nearby and Fred struggled to raise his head from the couch, attempting to identify the owner of said chuckle. Through the corner of his eye he spotted a black haired blur disappearing into his kitchen. Fred groaned as he recalled the night before, his 24th birthday celebration. Absolute mayhem, complete with whiskey, noise and male strippers popping out of cakes. Although the one in the chocolate cake was hot... what was his name again?...Eric? He'd remember later, if he could figure out where he had placed Eric's number.

He dragged his protesting body off the sofa, cursing as he stumbled over his vintage coffee table shaped like the Hogwarts castle, why he bought he had no idea, and propelled himself towards the kitchen where he hoped his guests had brewed coffee. No such luck.

"Severus, you don't put the coffee beans into the water dispenser."

"Shut up Potter, were else are you supposed to put the blasted things ?"

"Sev, we've been over this a thousand times, you grind the beans and place them in... SEVERUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?"

Fred rested his throbbing head against the kitchen door, reluctant to walk in on the bickering couple. Their fights were legendary in the Fred-Lee-Harry household. He was debating whether to actually enter the kitchen when a loud crash and a string of explosive explicatives made the

decision for him. He shuffled into the kitchen as fast as his hung over frame would allow. There on his once pristine floor, lay Harry covered in soggy coffee grounds. Severus was fuming in the corner, dripping water on his rug. Taking in the scene, Fred rolled his eyes. How did that old saying go? If you want something done don't let two hung over men who -love -each other -but don't -know -it- and -couldn't- even -agree -on- how- to- butter- toast do it. He stepped over Harry's sheepishly grinning face and reached past Severus to snatch the coffee grounds.

"Ok Snape, watch and learn."

Ignoring Severus' pointed glare, Fred dumped the grounds into a filter. Making sure that his former professor was paying attention, opened the swinging compartment above the coffee pot and placed the filter inside. Snapping it shut, he thrust the pot into Severus' hands.

"Water."

Scowling, Severus filled the pot, "accidently" spilling a bit onto a giggling Harry, before shoving the pot back to Fred. He opened the lid and poured the water inside, replaced the pot and hit the on button.

"Got it?"

Fred asked. Not waiting or expecting an answer, Fred left the kitchen and tried not to access the damage done to their flat. He shut his eyes against the mess he would need to clean later and felt his way towards his room, trudging through the trash that blocked his path. Ignoring the assortment of clothes strewn across the floor, he fell into his bed and stealing what blankets he could from his bed partner, Lee, promptly passed out.

At The Leaky Cauldron...

George lay sprawled out along his freshly made bed, inhaling the scent of Madame Geoffrin's All Purpose Cleaner, even with all the cleaning charms and spells in existence, the best way to clean linen was still the old fashioned muggle way. The room was small, slightly sparse. Its only occupants being one twin bed, a simple gray night stand and a snoring, foggy mirror resting upon a matching gray bureau. It was the Leaky Cauldron, not exactly the wizardly version of the Ritz. Yet it was the only place he could afford on the meager amount of money he had ran off with. Of course, he had drank most of it up already. Rolling on to his stomach, he spared a

glance at the partially empty fire whiskey bottle in his hand, wishing he could drown in the contents.

Draco had broken up with him again, and kicked him out, again, and now he was virtually homeless, again. It was getting a little old. But Draco and his moods wasn't why George was drinking, for if it was George would've became an alcoholic long before now, no, it was someone else. It had been seven agonizing years ago as of 7:48 this morning that his brother Fred had disappeared. Fred's vanishing act had torn their family apart wondering what had become of him,

they never knew it was his fault. It was depending on how you viewed things. George pushed too far and Fred finally cracked. In spite of the many times George sought to explain that it couldn't be helped how they felt and reacted to one another, regardless of the fact that Fred was the one who began their wretched game, Fred refused to listen. George felt things toward Fred he had

never felt towards another individual, even Draco. Everything changed by a simple game of Truth-or-Dare. Thinking back, it wasn't more than 8 years ago...

8 Years Earlier- Hogwarts

"Ron, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Harry glanced over at Seamus and grinned evilly. It was Mid-November, the air carrying a frigid bite forcing the students indoors. In the Gryffindor tower, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lee,

Ron, Fred and George were gathered in the 4th year dorms, an assortment of sweets and butterbeer spread out before them.

Ron, catching the exchange, swallowed nervously, regretting his choice.

"Mate, I changed my mind, Dar-"

A chorus of obnoxious booing overwhelmed Ron's protests.

"Sorry Ron, too late now."

Seamus and Dean crowded around Neville and Harry whispering suggestions, but the raven haired Gryffindor waved them off, his decision made. His only hope was that Ron didn't kill him.

"Ron, my best mate..."

Harry hesitated, weighing the question. Mainly he was holding out for suspense. Lee released an aggravated sigh.

"Out with it already "

Lee exclaimed, impatient, nudging Harry in the ribs. Harry rolled his eyes as Fred and George merely shook their heads in disappointment.

"Ron, Do you love 'Mione?"

The group of 4th years including Lee and the twins urged Ron to answer, laughing when instead the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"You have to tell her mate "

Dean said, elbowing Seamus who was busy waggling his eyebrows. Neville laid a chubby hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to reassure the embarrassed red head.

" Yes, ickle Ronnykins, tell young Mrs. Granger your true feelings, deflower her ears with your sweet confessions." Fred and George sang in unison.

"SHUT UP I DON'T LIKE HER " Ron seethed, his whole face crimson.

The twins looked at each other in glee.

" Oh Ron, I love you so much "

"I love you too, Hermione, Baby "

"Kiss me Ronnykins, kiss me "

They all doubled over in laughter as Fred and George swooned. Ron wasn't amused.

"JUST SHUT UP I DON'T LIKE HER " Ron screamed, storming out of the dorm, slamming the door on the way out.

Eventually they gained control of themselves long enough to figure out whose turn it was. Lee was next.

"George, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Lee smirked. He had been waiting all night for this, more like all year looking for the right moment. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Harry feared for George. Lee was the one who came up

with the dares that left you humiliated for months to come. Poor Neville picked dare once and Lee made him prance into the common room, clothed in Parvati Patil's dress robes, waving his wand while he belted out I Feel Pretty. For the next 4 months people referred to him as twinkle

toes. Since then whenever it was Lee's turn, they played it safe and chose truth. Lee was silent for a moment, to the rest it appeared as if he was in deep thought. He cleared his throat dramatically.

"George, I double dog dare you to make out with Fred ."

Harry blanched, thankful Ron was gone, Neville blushed, and Seamus and Dean were a bit too happy. George glanced at his twin.

"Well, brother of mine, we must give the masses what they want."

"I agree, it would be most unseemly to deny our audience."

"Pucker up Fred."

Fred made fish lips as George scooted closer, gripping Fred's chin, planted a sloppy kiss on Fred's lips.

" I meant how you would kiss a girl. "

Lee interrupted. He had waited too long for this to pass it up.

The twins blushed at his words, but they never backed down from a challenge. George leaned in nervously, moistening his parched lips. Fred awkwardly brought his arms around the neck of his twin, drawing George closer. Their lips meet hesitantly. Their lips clung together, moving against each other. Both amazed at the feeling. George pulled away for a second before capturing Fred's lips once more, his tongue tracing the outline of his mouth teasingly, seeking admittance, which he happily gave. George drew Fred towards him, shifting to gain better access to the wet cavern of Fred's mouth. He gently tugged on his twins lower lip, sliding his tongue along Fred's, tasting the traces of butterbeer and spice.

Fred tangled his hands in the thickness of George's hair, molding their mouths together. They fought for dominance, feeding off each others excitement, tongues dancing in erotic rhythm, breathes mingling...

"Um...Guys?"

Faraway someone coughed, it sounded like Harry, penetrating the haze and calling them back to reality. George reluctantly released Fred and stood up walking stiffly all the while thanking merlin for school robes. Fred was blushing scarlet, still dazed. Harry and Neville were gaping at the two torn between horror and amusement. Seamus and Dean had mysteriously left the room,

they were actually snogging in the bathroom, and Lee was staring openmouthed at the twins. Harry was the first to break the tension.

" That was-"

"Bloody hot "

Lee exclaimed, if possible this only increased Fred's embarrassment and George's discomfort. George stretched out along side his twin, both growing increasingly agitated with the awkward silence.

" I think I'll check on Ron now."

Harry said hastily and headed for the door, Neville hot on his heels. Lee, realizing he was the last one left, quickly exited the dorm behind the two 4th years. Leaving Fred and George alone.

Fred , glancing uncertainly at his twin unsure of what to do now, started to climb to his feet but a light tug on his hand stopped him.

"Stay. Please."

George asked, staring up at Fred through half closed lids, George tugged Fred's hand again sighing in relief when he felt Fred settle down next to him. Fred draped his arm across George's chest, sliding his body across his twin's until he was straddling George's hips.

"We'll regret this in the morning." George managed to say, his attention focused on the red of Fred's swollen lips.

" Only one way to find out." Fred whispered before pressing his lips against the softness of George's.

That night was the first of many in which they would find themselves together. No one returned to the dorms that night, the only witnesses, Seamus and Dean, spent the night in the closet and believed they had dreamt the whole thing. Between the group, minus Ron, not a word of that night was spoken between them again.

Present Day- Leaky Cauldron

George downed the rest of his whiskey, welcoming the familiar burn as it slid down his throat. He blinked back tears as the memory faded, harshly brushing them from his eyes. He reminded himself that dwelling on the past and What if's only brought more pain. Besides he had more important problems to deal with. He had nowhere to go. Draco had seen to that.

During their six year relationship, if you could even begin to call it a relationship, Draco had alienated him from his friends and already crumbling family. The worst part was that George had let him. His explanation being he thought Draco loved him, and in a twisted way Draco did. So he tolerated the malicious remarks and Draco's explosive temper. He knew now that it was not real love, but Draco had came to him when he was vulnerable, deep in depression over the lose of Fred and seeking any affection offered to him. Or so his therapist said.

George never told Draco the genuine truth about the reasons why Fred had left, but George had the sneaking suspicion that he knew any way. It was funny, Draco seemed to usually break up with him around this time. Some things were better left unsaid, like that time with the candelabra and shampoo...anyway, this wasn't helping his current situation. George rolled gracelessly off the bed, and shedding the clothes he had worn for the past two days, shrugged on a gray jumper and shimmied into a pair of black slacks. Combing out his tangled red hair and brushing his teeth to hide the smell of alcohol, he was ready. He gazed into the mirror and grinned, damn he looked good, if Fred could see him now. George snagged his leather jacket discarded on the chair, dragon hide, bought by Draco, and grabbing his wallet which used to be filled with money, also provided by Draco, headed for the door. George was on his own and seeing that the Leaky Cauldron could only do so much for him, he left in search of someone, anyone who would take him in.

whew, finally the first chapter is finished...it kinda of dragged on but this is my first twincest story. I'm looking for a beta of any one is interested. Anyone? Any way, please read and review

That review button is a little lonely and looking for company

A/T-is-the-best


	2. Casa de la Potter

CH.2

" Hey, Wake up sleepy head."

Fred tried to ignore the voice, he wasn't sleeping. He just didn't want to wake up and see Lee. Maybe if he feigned sleep long enough Lee would go away. Fred barely opened his eyelid, nope still there. He knew he couldn't pretend forever, but he really dreaded waking up right now.

"Come on, Fred, get up. Today's your birthday. I want to make this day extra special."

Lee whispered, in an attempt to sound sexy and desirable. He hated to tell him it wasn't working and just sounded...wrong. He felt Lee's fingers travel along is bare thigh, and shivered, no, not in pleasure. He didn't feel satisfaction were Lee was concerned, only a vague sense of discomfort. Having sex with Lee was like having sex with a garden gnome, short, boring and disgusting. Lee's hand was inching closer to his non-existent erection, time to end this now. Fred stretched languidly, turning his body away from Lee's touch. He yawned loudly, trying to add to the act of waking up.

"Morning, babe."

Lee said smiling. Inwardly, Fred blanched. It wasn't that Lee was unattractive, he wasn't. Fred just found him repulsive. He forced an answering grin.

" Morning Lee. Sleep well?"

" You know I do as long as your next to me. Happy Birthday."

Lee leaned in for a kiss, puckering his thin lips. Fred eyed his mouth warily, he could not handle this right now. He needed to escape. Fred pressed against Lee, then pulling back, fell off the bed. Wincing when his side hit the night stand. Effective yet painful. Lee's face appeared over the edge of the bed, worry etched across his face.

"Baby! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Now that I'm away from you I am, Fred added silently. Thankfully he wasn't bruised all

too bad, the hardwood floors covered in Lee's clothing broke his fall. Another thing Fred hated about Lee, he was a slob. The floor was hidden beneath dirty laundry and scattered papers. His

dresser drawers were flung open, clothes spilling out of them, the top of the dresser barely visible with food crusted plates and cups piled on top of another. Merlin, Lee was a wizard, you'd think

he'd know a cleaning spell or 10.

" Fred?"

Lee was calling him.

" What, oh yea. I'm starving, I think Severus and Harry made breakfast if they haven't destroyed the kitchen."

Fred stood up and brushed himself off. Without looking back Fred bolted, heading down the hallway and dashing through the living room, shut himself inside the kitchen. Merlin, he needed a drink.

" Coffee?"

Fred spun around, startled at the voice. Harry was at the kitchen table his morning coffee in hand.

" Maybe something a little stronger if you have it mate."

Smiling knowingly, Harry handed him a bottle of fire whiskey. Fred sank into the seat next to him, sighing in relief as he felt the liquor work its magic.

" Lee again?"

Fred nodded. Harry shook his head sadly, why those two were together he had no idea. He figured it had something to do with George, but he never broached the subject to Fred. He learned long

ago not to mention the other twin.

" Maybe I could seek Severus on him?"

" I had no idea I was your dog Potter."

The deep voice sounded from the pantry. Harry grinned, and jumped up nearly knocking the table

over. He swung open the pantry and there was Severus. Leaning against the canned food. Harry,

much to Fred's amusement, launched himself at the older man.

" I missed you Sev."

Harry whispered, embracing the older man tightly.

"I've only been gone a few hours Harry."

Severus replied chuckling. Nevertheless, he returned Harry's enthusiastic hug.

''I don't mean to interrupt, but Snape, why were you in my pantry?"

Severus rested his chin on top of Harry's unruly mass of tangles for a moment, then reluctantly released him. He stared at his former student, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the open whiskey bottle in his hand. If someone had told him years ago that he would be worried about a Weasley, Merlin forbid one of the twins, he would have sent them to Voldemort in a picnic basket.

" Dumbledore's idea of a joke. It seems Mr. Weasley, that if one attempts to apparate into this... place, they are immediately sent to the one place the spell was cast at. Now why Dumbledore was in your pantry- Mr. Potter what is so funny."

Harry only laughed harder at Severus' attempt at anger. Fred had to bite down on his lip to keep from joining in.

"Sev, don't get upset, but Dumbledore isn't the one who placed the spell there. It was me."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the babbling ex- Gryffindor. He wasn't mad, but he loved to watch Harry squirm.

"Do tell, Mr. Potter."

Harry's shoulders shook with an effort to control his laughter, Fred tried to smother his mirthful snorts, but it was too much for the younger men. Gleeful peels of laughter echoed throughout the kitchen, as Fred and Harry doubled over nearly sliding onto the floor. Severus gazed at them in amusement, the ends of his lips twitching in an almost smile.

"Gryffindor brats."

Harry stuck his tongue out at his former professor, dodging out of the way as Severus tried to swat at him. The older wizard settled himself beside Fred and conjured a tray of tea and biscuits.

" Mr. Weasley, It is nearly noon. It is far too early for one to be drinking. I know your lack of common sense is attributed to your Gryffindor nature, but one would hope that the years have drilled some knowledge into your empty brain. I hope I am not wrong."

Severus sneered without malice. Fred blushed sheepishly and banished his bottle of Odgen's Fire Whiskey before reaching for a cuppa. Severus smirked in triumph.

" So brat, do not confuse me with that dangerous wolf of yours. Why is Mr. Jordon about to become a Werewolf toy?"

Harry glanced nervously at Fred, the red head was studiously avoiding Severus' eye, intent on burning a whole into the granite floor.

" Sev, Remy is not dangerous, and don't even look at me like that, you were the one who decided to change his fur silver and green. It's not my fault that you had to spend the entire night half naked, being chased around hogsmeade."

Harry grinned cheekily at Severus' glare. Fred shot him a look of relief. The Potions Master noticed but didn't comment further. The three sat at the kitchen table, talking about inconsequential things, wether or not Harry should renew his contract with the Chudley Cannons and if Dumbledore and Minerva will ever get married . There was a betting pool on the latter, around 100 galleons. Soon, much to Harry's dismay, it was time for Severus to head back to school. With a hug from his not quite lover, Severus disapperated from the pantry. Harry banished the tea pot and biscuit crumbs with a flick of his wrist and Fred left early to visit the Patil twins. Padma and Pavarti managed his share of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Thus remained Harry, perfect time for him to put his plan into action.

He snuck into Fred's "room" ,which was actually the storage closet, and after dismantling Fred's time consuming and occasionally nasty wards, he stole inside. Harry made his way to the far corner and carefully picked up the sole picture that decorated the bare room. It had been so long since he had seen his friend this happy, and the way things were progressing Fred never would be again. Now Harry, being who he is, couldn't let this happen. Smiling sadly as photo Fred placed a wet kiss on photo George's cheek, he vowed to change the way his friends life was heading. Replacing the picture, Harry crept out of Fred's room. It was almost 3. He had a friend to met in Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley. Half past 6.

He was late. Three fucking hours late. Now Harry wasn't the most punctual wizard this side of Britain, but even he had the decency to send an owl ahead if he were to be this late. Harry shivered in the mid- November chill, peering up and down the streets of Diagon Alley. When he gets his hand on-

"Hey mate. Sorry I'm late."

Harry spun around, glaring at the robed figure behind him.

" Late? I think that's an understatement George."

Harry growled at the laughing red head before him.

" Sorry Harry."

George embraced the irrate young man, holding on to the man he saw as family tightly. George pulled back, drinking in the sight of Harry from head to toe.

" It's been 5 years."

George whispered, almost to himself. Harry nodded, as if he couldn't believe it himself. The street wasn't well lit, impairing their abilities to make out small details. But each knew that the other had grown in more ways than one. The two young men stood in silence, letting it fill the air between them. Harry grinned at the red-head.

" So George, still in need of a place to stay?"

" Yea, Draco is a prick, mum and Dad still aren't speaking to me and there is no way in bloody hell I'm staying with that ass of a brother of mine, Ron."

Harry sighed, he had hoped Ron would have changed. Deep down he knew that his former best mate wouldn't. But he wished... Ron was the world's worst homophobic. Although Harry figured that the fact his brother was dating the " Malfoy Git" and his mate was with the "Greasy Bastard" didn't help much.

" Ron's a prat. Well my friend, tonight is your lucky night. Casa de la Potter has a vacancy. Your welcome to it."

" Bless your soul Harry Potter bless your soul."

George sang. Harry laughed mentally hoping that George was still going to be in a good mood when he saw his other house mates. He knew Fred would kill him. An icy gust of wind caused Harry's teeth to chatter.

" Well, time to head to your new home. Before we freeze to death out here."

George nodded in agreement and the two walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron to gather George's things.

Another Chapter done. Next: The encounter. After 7 years our two twins meet again. The shit is about to hit the fan folks. I have no idea how this story is going to go. It has a mind of it's own, so if anyone wants to see something specific let me know. Suggestions would be Abso-Bloody- lutely Fantasmic. Thanks.

A/T-is-the-best


End file.
